


The Family from the Flower Shop

by grizzlegreertrash



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sai's pseudo adoption of Kakei Sumire, Starts off pretty angsty but it'll get sweet, The entire Yamanaka family in fact, The first arc of Boruto was pretty good imo, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlegreertrash/pseuds/grizzlegreertrash
Summary: Kakei Sumire's first impressions of the Yamanakas, and how she was later welcomed into the family.(Will be added onto as the story progresses)
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1: Yamanaka-san

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yamanaka Week Saiino Nation!
> 
> I am so glad this week has finally arrived, and I am really impressed with the amount of participating artists and authors this year. I initially wanted to have 2 one shots that were connected to my main fic "A New Possession" posted in time for the event, but unfortunately my desire to add as much detail to that story as possible did not align with my own schedule (or motivation...) so I decided to hold off until I had the time to devote to it. But worry not! I do however have this multichapter fic that I had made enough progress on to be able to finish for the event, so here we are. 
> 
> I suddenly had a spark of inspiration in conceiving this fic mad in mid November, after I had already decided my plans for this week, so it kind of threw a bit of a wrench in them, but I'm happy I stuck with this. I hope you all enjoy!

It was winter when she first arrived in the village hidden in the leaves. Her application to Konoha’s ninja academy was spotty and littered with blank spaces, but had been graciously accepted anyway due to the Hokage’s open armed policies regarding young orphaned shinobi. She wasn’t sure whether to call it kind or just plain stupid, as the plans she had were sure to crumble the very foundation of what the village stood for. Even if it was false to say that the plans were hers in the first place, Konoha was meant to pay for their crimes. That was what her father always said. 

But nothing could’ve ever prepared her for what she discovered once she embarked on her mission. She had suddenly found herself surrounded by bright lights, towering buildings, and plenty of people that populated the streets of the village. It was easy to get lost in such a vast place, compared to the dense forests and small villages that she traveled to with her family when she was young. Her father insisted that they never were to stay in the same place long, but here it seemed like it was very easy to make yourself at home. 

The first few weeks of her stay were dedicated to familiarizing herself with the village. She spent her days navigating; memorizing landmarks and traversing many different pathways so that she could map out an escape and find a place of shelter if she so needed. Making these routes heeded favorable results, but that was because it was easy. The tricky part was to maintain a low profile as she did it. Infiltrating the village meant that she had to put on a mask; pretend that she was some shy girl that wanted to get good grades, make friends, and become a successful shinobi. To mask the fact that she was none of those things and that she only served to be a tool for her father. A tool that would carry out the will of Danzou-sama that surpassed even his own death. 

* * *

The young academy student known as Kakei Sumire had a few personal routines of her own. She spent a lot of time in Konoha’s library, studying up on as much of the village’s long documented history that was accessible. They had assured her that she wouldn’t need to worry about any preparation for the academy, she figured that it would be helpful given that her soon to be classmates had spent their entire lives within the protective walls of Konoha. Isolated from the hidden truths that sullied the village’s noble reputation. 

On nicer days when the sun was out and all but melting the white snow off the streets, she’d visit the local flower shop. She first stumbled upon the shop during the first few weeks of her stay in Konoha. When she entered the seemingly empty shop, she was immediately greeted by the beautiful blonde woman who attended it, emerging from the backroom with a flourishing pot of poinsettias. Sumire instantly assumed this woman to be Yamanaka-san, the owner of the Yamanaka flower shop. Yamanaka-san had been quick to address her, inquiring of what business the young girl had in her establishment, but Sumire was quicker in admitting that she was only there to look. In all honesty she had held some genuine interest in the many pots of lovely and color flowers that occupied the store, but her eyes naturally gravitated towards the violet plants.

Violets were her mother’s favorite flower. The very same flower that cheered her mother up when she picked them for her on days that the thralls of her illness kept her in bed. The flower that still served as a painful yet comforting reminder of her. Surmise apologized to Yamanaka-san, expressing that she didn’t have enough money to spend on flowers, as the rather small fund the Hokage’s administration gave her was only just enough to support food and lodgings. Yamanaka-san frowned, but still understood. Sumire gloomily exited the shop, but not before the woman approached her, a single violet gently offered to her.

_“For the pretty girl with hair like violets.”_

Sumire went to sleep that night trying again to remember the sound of her mother’s voice, but she could only hear Yamanaka-san. 

* * *

After that she’d frequent the shop, saving enough money to actually buy something. Although Yamanaka-san insisted that she didn’t have to buy something every time she entered, Sumire felt obligated due to the kindly woman’s gesture. As time went on however, Yamanaka-san came to be a bit of a nuisance due to her barrage of questions about her personal life, particularly about her past as well as her business in the village. She was even quick to realize that Sumire wasn’t Konohan born, which was understandable given her reputation.

She was suddenly reminded of her father’s words quite well of the esteemed Yamanaka clan’s mind infiltration techniques and status in the upper echelons of Konoha’s interrogation department, details that suddenly added immense pressure to the woman’s presence. Utilizing her timid demeanor worked its charms and subsided the woman’s questioning, just like it did with any adult that inquired about her. 

It was typical for the shop to be empty of patrons, leaving only Yamanaka-san to attend to the place. Sumire was truly surprised that a flower shop could still see business during the winter months, but the woman assured her with words that she was sure held some deeper meaning. 

“ _This shop has seen plenty of war and tragedy, but we’ve never failed to rebuild. A simple barren winter could never knock it down.”_

Yamanaka-san seldom complained about business, but had plenty to say about the lack of help. Her husband worked during the daytime and her son always had a convenient excuse to be away from the shop in the afternoon. Sumire never met the boy because he returned to close the store with his mother in the evening. Yamanaka-san brought her son up in conversation more often after the girl revealed that she was set to enter the academy in the springtime. 

_“You’ll probably see him then. He’s a good boy but he seems to have inherited his father’s speech filter. I’ve been very lenient with him, but best believe this slacking off of his will come to an end once classes begin.”_

Sumire wasn’t sure what she meant by a speech filter, but the woman’s words did nothing to spark any interest in her son. But if she so happened to encounter the Yamanaka boy, she just hoped that he wasn’t as overbearing as his mother was. 

Thinking it would be better to avoid the risk of blowing her cover, her trips to the shop became less frequent, though she was reminded of the blonde woman with the gentle smile when she gazed among the many plants that now kept her company in her apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2: Inojin-kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Yamanaka week: Day 3 Saiino nation!
> 
> Here we have chapter 2, which sets us at about episode 4ish of Boruto. I wanted to cement a specific time in my mind when writing so I can set the stage. These notes are going to be a little short today because I have to leave for work in like 10 minutes so hope you enjoy!

Sumire set her plan into motion as soon as she entered the ninja academy. Her eyes were always moving, studying the individual behavior of each person in any given space. The only way she could gather chakra was when moments of negativity occurred within her victim. To accomplish this, she had to observe the behavior of the victim and isolate them so her parasite could attach itself, draining them of their chakra. A parasite was the only word she could use to describe her ability. Her revenge, that was shared with the beast that resided within her. 

Due to the vast amount of time spent at the academy, she began her task there, allowing her beast to feed on the chakra of her classmates. Children she found were easy prey, as their emotional state tended to dictate their lives. Full fledged shinobi would be more difficult to target, for their emotions had been dulled through many rigorous missions. 

The academy was easy to navigate at first with its tight, yet simplistic regiment. Students were given a mixed curriculum, consisting of both general courses and shinobi training. Acing the written exams of the general courses was easy enough, but with the teachers constantly tracking student progress through practical examinations, Sumire would have to make intentional missteps to avoid suspicion. 

If only it were that easy to fade into the background. 

Attaching the shy trait to her character was meant to allow her to slip amongst the class undetected, but that quickly failed when her female classmates seemed eager to befriend her, including her in whatever conversations or groups they formed. They even nominated her to play an essential role as the classroom representative, a role she was eventually pressured to take up despite her insistence against it. It was a shame that the downside to her persona was that she couldn’t speak up because now it gave classmates an easy excuse to address her.

It was also a shame that she couldn’t have predicted the actions of the Hokage's son, Boruto Uzumaki when she first made these plans. Boruto-kun had so far made things a challenge for Sumire. He was obnoxious, brash, and always made a mess of things, especially regarding her plot. She was lucky that his escapades had earned him a 2 week suspension from class, but ever since his return, his reckless behavior has directly conflicted with her chakra harvesting. Besides his reasoning with her victims, he mistakenly activated the seal on her back, summoning her beast prematurely and adding new suspicion towards the academy. Boruto needed to be dealt with, or else she would have to start moving away from the academy sooner than anticipated.

* * *

In her observations, Sumire soon came to understand what Yamanaka-san meant by her son’s speech filter, or lack thereof. The long pale blonde hair and clear blue eyes were quite reminiscent of the Yamanaka, making Inojin-kun easily identifiable. He came across as kind, but definitely wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, resulting in more than a few ruffled feathers amongst their classmates. He was also quite fond of faking smiles, something she was quite familiar with given her current mask. 

Inojin-kun spent classroom breaks alongside Boruto-kun and Shikadai Nara playing their inconsequential handhelds or with his nose buried deep in a sketch pad. It was moments like these where she noticed his hands. They always seemed to be colorfully stained in bright yellows and deep purples. Alongside this, she discovered his cold focused stare, something that she wasn’t sure Yamanaka-san ever possessed. She rightfully believed this to be another one of his father’s traits. 

It was common knowledge that the Inojin-kun, Shikadai-kun, and Cho Cho made up the illustrious Ino-Shika-Cho combination, a union between the main branches of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans. This meant that the three of them were part of their main branch families; the heirs to their clan. Unlike Shikadai-kun and Cho Cho, Inojin-kun happened to possess a unique ninjutsu. it wasn’t like anything she had ever seen before, nor did it seem typical for one meant to inherit Yamanaka mind techniques. He infused his chakra into colorful ink drawings of animals. Although that served as an explanation for his hands, it was quite unusual for the heir of such a prestigious ninja clan to directly abandon tradition as such. But when she asked him about it, he seemed to embrace his rebellion.

_ “Drawing was always more my style, so I stuck with that.” _

Sumire didn’t understand. Weren’t children supposed to follow the expectations set by their parents?

* * *

Although she didn’t outright enter, she often passed by the Yamanaka flower shop en route to her apartment. Now that spring had arrived, it was more often that she saw a customer or two perusing the outdoor displays. It seemed like Yamanaka-san fulfilled her promise, as Inojin-kun was now most commonly found here after classes ended. He’d wave to her in passing with a colorful hand before continuing on with whatever menial task his mother set for him.

The sudden bustle of the shop made her wonder of Yamanaka-san’s husband and his cold stare. What work did he do that frequently kept him away from the family business? He was likely a shinobi like the others in his clan, an interrogator like the rest of them. Keeping her distance from the Yamanaka was for the best, so she would continue returning Inojin’s wave and have nothing more to do with the shop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I'll be honest and say that I had to look up the Gozu Tennou to figure out how it worked because boy did the anime not make it that clear to me. I also rewatched episode 4 while writing the chapter as well, specifically the end because I was curious about what Boruto did exactly and I was like O_O "He really summoned Nue like that, huh."
> 
> Describing Inojin is really fun because I like mentioning "ink-stained hands." It reminds me of Bakuman and I love that series, as well as its connection to Naruto (*wink wink to anyone that gets it)
> 
> Anyway, comments and criticism is welcome and appreciated and have a happy Yamanaka Week Day 3
> 
> -Saikage (grizzlegreertrash)


	3. Chapter 3: Yamanaka-san's husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Saiino Nation,
> 
> I wished to have been able to post this earlier, but the current terror wrecking my country has left me a bit upset today. That being said, I was also sure I'd be able to have chapter 4 finished by today, but that hasn't happened either. Chapter 4 in fact is the self-proclaimed "climax" of the story, projected to be longer than the first 2 chapters combined. I'm almost done with it, but that means that the final Chapter will probably be posted after Yamanaka week is over. I am going to try my hardest to get this out despite that, as I've worked so hard these past few months and spent massive amounts of time writing despite also watching through Inuyasha atop of that. I'd hate to waste that time without posting the final product. 
> 
> But enough of that, here's the lead up to the climax.

Sumire was quick to abandon the academy after infecting Shino-sensei, as now it had become too obvious that something was stirring within the walls of the academy. 

It was better to say “former walls,” as Shino-sensei’s reckless idea to allow the students to settle their differences in a battle that resulted in the destruction of the school building. Classes were now held in the open, leaving Sumire with little hiding places left on the school grounds. Boruto-kun had also become more troublesome by the day, when her watchful eyes discovered his ridiculous ramblings fell on good ears now that their mysterious new classmate Mitsuki had seamlessly snaked his way into his close circle of friends. 

She was smart enough to know that this boy was not to be trusted, but she couldn’t manage to maintain a distance from him. His eyes never ceased to follow her during classes, but he wasn’t the only one who’s gaze was upon her. She hadn’t expected to have taken the gaze of a boy with intentions such as Magine, but an unnerving yet serendipitous opportunity had arisen. Utilizing the boy’s strong feelings, she targeted herself in order to be freed of suspicion. Now knowing the lengths those boys would go to solving this mystery, she would have to eventually dispose of them. But for now, she settled for knocking them off of her trail in order to grant herself enough time to complete her harvest. In exchange, she had to risk the scale of her operation, as the Hokage would soon catch wind of the conspiracies his son prattled on about. 

* * *

Now that her plot was being investigated by Hokage’s personnel, Konoha civilians were now the only prey she could manage safely. She’d enter the scene and implant her chakra before swiftly taking her leave and hiding within one of the crevices she studiously mapped out. It was a highly inefficient method, but it was the only one she had. Her situation would only grow dire with each passing day. Within an hour the scene would be thoroughly cleaned, as if nothing had disturbed its peace. It was likely the work of the operative group of shinobi known as the ANBU. The ninja of the highest caliber in terms of skill and efficacy, all at the Hokage’s personal command.

She knew very well about the ANBU from the histories her father told. About how at the height of his power, Danzou-sama had control of over a third of the shinobi within the ANBU’s ranks, and that those who remained loyal to the Hokage after his death where traitorous dogs who surely would’ve wished for mercy at the hands of their master had he still been alive. Since entering the village however, she had learned nothing of the work of the ANBU, only hints of their existence. Even the descriptions of the ANBU in her classes were loose, emphasizing the force’s abilities and its connection to the most hidden of intel in the village. 

She thought it would be hopeless to search for her hidden enemy, as none of the villagers she asked could give her a clear answer. Until the prying interrogation of a certain Hokage’s son piqued her interest.

_ “Inojin. Your dad is the head of the ANBU right? Don’t you know anything about the investigation?” _

_ “That doesn’t mean anything. Why would dad tell me anyway? I’ve hardly even seen him the past few days.” _

* * *

Her enemy, the man that led the investigation that sought to put an end to her plot, was Inojin-kun’s father? 

A Yamanaka would’ve been the last she’d expect to be the captain of the ANBU, and Yamanaka-san rarely brought up her husband during their conversations. So she was just about at the same place she was before, only able to assume who this man was and what he looked like. She looked to Inojin instead, with his pale skin and focused eyes. Was that all he inherited from his father? With her lack of information, she couldn’t help but imagine a man who looked like Inojin being the one who pursued her. 

A pack of faceless dogs searching tirelessly from the shadows, led by one man. Her enemy, with blond hair and cold piercing eyes. 

She would soon find that those eyes were everywhere. Watching every step. Staring down her next choice. Embedded in the back of her mind like only a Yamanaka could. She even tossed out flowers she once considered companions in her isolation in her paranoia when they developed the same prying gaze.

At the rate she is going, someone would soon find out and she’d have to detonate prematurely. 

She just wanted this to be over…

* * *

It seems his reputation preceded him. She could never have anticipated his approach from the shadows as his men flanked her. She collapsed at one non-lethal strike of his swift, precise hand. Her vision failed her in the darkness, and not an ounce of energy could she spare to turn her head towards him. His soft words faded in and out:

_ “I’m sorry” _

_ “-nothing bad will happen to you” _

She knew it to be her enemy, the head of the ANBU. Yamanaka-san’s husband…

She refused to stay down and relent to him, even if she wanted her curse to end. She had to press on even if it meant her own capture. Even if it meant her own death, she would carry out the will that she had inherited. 

With nowhere left to turn, she had no choice but to release it from its shackles. 

_ “Nue” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I remember really looking forward to writing this chapter in particular due to the tiny details that I had come up with back when I was writing in chapter 1, such as Sumire's imagining of Sai, as well as her throwing the plants she bought from the shop out in her paranoia. However, I found myself at a lost during the latter sections of the chapter, where the story start to take more of a detailed "explaining events as they occur" type of shape (I can't seem to remember if there is a term for this). This is however how the majority of the 4th chapter is written, before calming down into the format that was utilized during the first 2 chapters. 
> 
> I also couldn't help but think of how heartbroken Sai probably was at the idea of this mysterious perpetrator being a young girl who wasn't even alive during the height of Root's power. Someone that was her son's age that had taken upon a will that had been dead for longer than her own lifetime. It is a really sad thought, and I'm glad he was able to reach her. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope to have the 4th chapter done by tomorrow or even Friday. I don't know how much energy I will have to write anymore tonight, so if I don't write anymore after this, expect me to be reading more of Inuyasha's manga to avoid watching that disgraceful Final Act anime. 
> 
> Comments and criticism are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> See you next time,
> 
> Saikage (grizzlegreertrash)

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all for chapter 1. This idea has been something I had wanted to describe for well over a year now, as it's something that had been only hinted at in Boruto's anime but moreso in its series of novels. Rereading some of the in depth passages from the novel, I realize that the anime really didn't do a great job at portraying Sumire's story, which doesn't help that her character has little base to begin with. However, that made it very easy for me at times to bend her in ways that suited me for this fic. I only hope I'm doing the character justice, because at the end of it all, I only know how to write Sai. 
> 
> I made sure to put a lot of fun details that progress along with the story, so I hope you guys are able to catch them all and enjoy them just as I have been able to enjoy writing them. And don't forget that comments and criticism is always welcome here!
> 
> I'll see you all tomorrow with my second chapter!
> 
> -Saikage (grizzlegreertrash)


End file.
